


tension

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After Party, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, gang gang, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: there was a lotta tension between the two. johnny and ten had always been close friends, however, friends don't want to fuck each other, right?“taste me.”





	tension

**Author's Note:**

> it's halloween time lads

there was a lotta tension between the two. johnny and ten had always been close friends, however, friends don't want to fuck each other, right?

leaving them alone was probably dangerous, but no one could exactly try and stop them if they wanted to. they were inseparable, glued to eachother like they were hungry for physical contact. anyone would guess that they were dating if they didn't know who johnny and ten were.

but it'd be weird if you didn't know who ten and johnny were.

the two were sat on the roof of ten's house when johnny was about to snap. the sexual desire definitely had built up until this moment, when they'd gone home together from jaehyun's halloween party.

before johnny had started to feel himself sobering up, ten brought the weed up with that certain grin on his face.

“try it with me.” now, johnny couldn't possibly turn anything ten suggests down. he knew it was a bad idea, but the way he lit up a blunt was so sexy to johnny. ten always liked to play with fire.

“here.” the younger took a hit before passing it along to johnny, smirking when their fingers brushed for the fifteenth time that night.

mumbling out a quiet thanks, johnny took the blunt from ten and watched him release a short breath with his head tilted back, smoke disappearing into the cold night air.

just, something about him was so hot and appealing to johnny. his whole aesthetic. the hair on his head hid the headband well, only two short devil horns peeking from the top. the black choker made his neck seem impossibly longer than it is, making him desire to mark him up as if he's an actual vampire and not some horny dude dressed with plastic cheap fangs and coloured contacts.

and there's the rest of his outfit. some part in him wonders how the boy isn't cold at all, but there's the rest of him that's thanking god bless he gets to see all this skin, exposed for everyone to see.

a dark red cropped top hangs off one shoulder purposely, exposing tan skin painted with smudges of fake blood. there it is, the stupid tattoo he got when he was off his face one night. the text dances along his collarbone, drawing him towards the sharpness that's just waiting to be bitten.

then his eyes rake back up to ten's jaw, throat, lips. he almost gets lost in a haze, but he knows what he wants.

“what does dick taste like, tennie?” johnny chuckled at the younger's surprise when he took a hit finally, raising an eyebrow while waiting for a reply.

ten looked away from johnny's gaze, choosing to play with the loose thread of his shorts instead. only johnny can see him flustered like this. “it can be salty,” he began. “kinda sour, but sweet at the same time. why?”

it was a sudden question, and ten wanted to know why johnny, his friend, would ask such a thing like that.

“taste me.” now, trust him, ten has always wanted johnny's dick but he doesn't think he hears him right the first time he says it. it's something he's never heard come out the older's mouth, but it's the sexiest two words he's ever heard johnny say.

ten reached for johnny's belt, unbuckling it with ease before undoing his tight jeans. making sure to keep brushing his knuckles against the growing bulge in the older's pants, johnny leans back slightly, allowing ten to do all of the work.

and when ten reached into his friend's boxers and held the length, johnny mentally groaned at the warmth. ten traced a vein that trailed up the underside, causing his dick to twitch in interest, growing heavy in the younger's palm. this was better than he imagined.

ten tugged on his length, gathering precum on his fingers before taking his hand out of johnny's boxers, bringing his fingers to his lips and lapping up the substance. they stared into each others eyes as ten sucked on the pads of his fingers, savouring johnny's taste and getting lost in those red eyes. “fuck, how does it taste?”

johnny held the blunt near to ten's mouth, who took a hit before releasing the smoke hotly.

“fucking amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> imma put my dick in a pumpkin c:


End file.
